Interruptions
by 191026
Summary: Prob rated too high but....Basically Sqinoa oneshot. What starts as a fight over his jacket ends up with the two of them hot and bothered on his bed. Summary sucks but was my first ever fic. Be gentle. RR if you wish


Had this fic lying about in my documents for ages and decided to upload it. Was my first ever fic so its probably quite rusty! But hey...what ya gonna do. We all have to start at some point!

Disclaimer...dont own anything except my laptop! oO Wish i owned Squall tho...mega hotness...after Sephiroth, Cloud , Sora and Riku

Anyway, enjoy.

R+R if u wish

191026 xxx

"Hmmm, 9.30. I hope that lazy bum is up already." Rinoa said to herself as she knocked on Squall's dorm door.

Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Squall and herself had to meet at 10am in the Garden Cockpit to discuss strategy plans and contingency plans. The six of them had left the Ragnarock and boarded Garden again to rest, train or whatever they wanted before they went to Esthar to meet the President.

She was getting impatient waiting so she thumped on the door a few times. Once again there was no answer. "How weird. If he's sleeping he usually does wake up…..odd."

A sly grin swept across Rinoa's features as she pulled a small cardkey out of her small bag. She decided to creep into his room and scare the living daylights out of him. Silently she slid the door open, slipped in to find. "Nothing?" However, Squall's jacket, boots and Lionheart Gunblade were still sitting idle. "Whats that sound?" She questioned to herself moving towards the shut bathroom door. She could hear the shower going and what sounded like the always stoic Squall singing. "Oh my god! He is a crap singer! Hmpf, trying to be as good as me is he?" Rinoa giggled to herself. "Ah well, I spose I had better make myself at home."

Rinoa stood infront of the mirror in his room fixing her hair, touching up her very light make up and most importantly hoisting her bra up. "Small I may be but a girls gotta have a bouncy cleavage!" She shouted to herself as she bent forwards adjusting her breasts properly in her bra. "Knew I shouldn't have rushed getting ready this morning."

It was then that she re-spotted Squall's jacket hooked over a chair just begging to be touched and tried on. She casually aka grabbed it and like a lovesick teenager buried her face in it absorbing Squall's scent from it. "Do you want to be tried on?" She asked the inanimate item. "Yes Rin I do." She slid off her baby blue duster, took off her arm warmers and threw them all across the room. The jacket was of course far too big for her with the sleeves reaching past her finger tips and the fur collar itching her nose threatening sneezes.

Posing infront of the mirror, pushing her chest up to the heavens and pouting, Rinoa failed to notice a certain young man staring wide eyed at her. "What the hell are you doing?" Squall questioned trying to suppress laughter. Rinoa who was currently winking at herself shat her load and spun round red faced. "S-Squall? Im sorry, I resist trying your jacket on….and posing….and winking at myself." He kind of nodded, sat down on his bed, pulled his boots on and tried to get his damp hair out of his face. Once that was done he holstered his Gunblade, put his leather gloves on and just stared over at Rinoa almost impatiently.

She was currently sitting on the edge of Squall's desk twiddling with the fur collar of his jacket lightly humming to herself. She noticed Squall's movements had stopped so she glanced up to see him standing with a decidedly bored air surrounding him. "Um, what are you waiting on?" "My jacket please." Rinoa let her childish, sneaky side win her over. She sprang off the desk, zipped the jacket up to her neck and feverishly shook her head while grinning like a madman. "Come on Rinoa….we don't have time for this, give it!" Again she shook her head and rapidly backed away from the desk. "Fine." Squall said while turning to walk away. She let her guard down and began following him smiling triumphantly.

"Big mistake!" Squall roared as he whirled round and grabbed one of her arms. She managed to cover the zip with one hand while trying to free her arm from Squall's death grip. He wrestled with her hand that was covering her neck. "Give it! Give it! Give it!" He screeched at Rinoa. "Shove it up your ass pretty boy!" Rinoa laughed while still defending herself.

The wrestling match continued. Squall tried every dirty trick he knew from "Whats that?!" to tickling her ribs but Rinoa did not relent.

Neither noticed that they were edging dangerously close to Squall's bed. Just at that Rinoa's feet became tangled in her previously discarded duster. She plummeted onto his bed pulling a shocked Squall down with her. He landed nestled comfortably between her legs. She couldn't stop laughing, he was tickling at her sides, she couldn't hold on. She was about to give. Nothing.

Rinoa slowly opened her mocha eyes to see his stormy cerulean eyes staring directly into hers. She looked at their predicament. He legs were spread wide with him in between. One of her legs laced round his. She bit her bottom lip. She also noticed that his breathing had changed. it had became uneven. His chest was heaving. Hers was too. There was something different about his eyes, they were sparking, full of passion. Something Rinoa had never seen of him before.

She decided it was now or never. A hot flush swept across her collar bone as she reached up and pulled him towards her. Their lips met awkwardly at first but soon got used to each other. She dared venture her tongue out to taste his. They both moved in unison as the kiss slowly intensified.

Rinoa could feel one of Squall's hands creep up to the zip of the jacket. Slowly he unzipped it and slipped it off her shoulders.

Never breaking the kiss, Rinoa grabbed Squall's hands and yanked off his gloves so she could feel his skin touching hers.

His right hand slowly travelled up her side while his left and her right were pinned above Rinoa's head fingers intertwined together. His hand on her side remained still just under her breast. She could feel his hesitation to touch her so she lightly took his hand to guide it to its destination. However, she took the long route, up under her black vest and bra. She gasped quite loudly as his cold hand made contact with her soft warm breast. She could feel him hesitating and slowly pull away so without hesitation she buried her fingers in his damp hair pulling him back towards her.

His hand learned fast as he massaged her breast feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Squall released her other hand and started trailing his now free hand up her leg.

Rinoa had moved her hands up under his white t-shirt. She could feel every muscle tense and flex under her feather like touches. She could feel his rogue hand slowly moving under her short blue skirt so she slyly opened her legs a bit further. His hand eventually reached her covered femininity. Slowly and carefully, long slim fingers began massaging it over her shorts. Rinoa broke the kiss as she began moaning louder and louder into Squall's ear. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his narrow waist pulling him in closer in the process. "Ah, harder." She coaxed in between moans. Harder his fingers rubbed over her most sensitive flesh.

Rinoa let out a sigh of disappointment when Squall removed his hand from between her legs but yelped in surprise as he caught her mouth in another searing kiss while forcefully grinding his straining self against her groin. Although the two were not actually having sex Rinoa was about to climax as he ground himself harder against her body. One of his hands found her breast again and began massaging it over her top. Her hands still under his t-shirt wound round his back and gently scratched at the slightly warm, damp flesh.

Even the ever silent Squall was having trouble silencing his vocal chords. In an effort to muffle his own groans he buried his face in Rinoa's raven hair. While he was still grinding into her body, Rinoa moved her hands along his beltline until she found the buckle. However, she was abruptly halted as she felt her orgasm hit her full force. Screaming his name Rinoa clutched onto the bed sheets while she kept coming deep inside herself. "Ahh, good god you good!" She managed to shout out while trying to catch her breath. Squall smirked slightly. "I try."

He captured her slightly swollen lips once again hearing her sigh with pleasure into the kiss. His hand ventured in between her legs once again to touch her. She felt damp and warm. He basked in the feelings inside his body. As he continued to touch her he broke away from the kiss. "Ive never done anything like this before." She looked at him quizzing his statement. "Kissed a few girls yes but nothing like this." He motioned to the two of them in the position they were in. "You kissed Quistis didn't you?" "Yes….not long before I met you." "She told me. Just to let you know….I have never gone this far either and we haven't even done anything yet!" "But, I thought you and Seifer?" "No….I wanted to but something didn't feel right. I felt I should wait until the time and the person was right." Squall bit his bottom lip and went silent. Rinoa looked at him impatiently. "The time and person is right you idiot!"

Squall simply nodded and continued touching her all over. She relished in all these new feelings. Feeling her insides build up again Rinoa scrambled to try and remove his belt eager to feel him inside her. Still she pulled at his belt. it wouldn't budge. She cold feel herself sweating. Climax number two closing in.

The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the small knock at the door and the young brunette in the yellow dress slide into the room gasping in shock as she clocked eyes with two of her best friends.

Growing impatient Rinoa opened her eyes to see what she was doing. "AH MY GOD SELPHIE!" She screamed throwing Squall off her causing him to tumble off the bed and thump his head off his bedside table. Selphie turned away red faced and ran away shouting something along the lines of. "Oh my god! Them doing it! Cant wait to tell the others!"

"Rinoa! What the hell did you do that for?!" "Didn't you see Selphie at the door?!" "Oh shit." Squall grimaced defeatedly. "I suppose we had better go to that stupid meeting then." Rinoa whined. "Although I really do want to finish what we stared." She finished. "No way. Total passion killer her walking in. and anyway, now Selphie knows what we were up to….we would have an audience outside the room if we stayed in here." "I guess your right….as per usual Squall."

The two slowly began sorting themselves again. Rinoa pushed her breasts back into her bra, fixed her hair and make up and tried to ignore the damp feeling in her underwear. Squall tried to tidy his hair, re-holstered his Gunblade and forced the obvious to go back down. "Oh, Rinoa? You can wear my jacket if you want." He slid her way while pulling his gloves back on. Rinoa could swear her heart just stopped. "Excuse me? The great selfish one is letting me borrow his jacket?" "JUST for today." Rinoa started giggling like a school girl as she pulled the jacket on and zipped it half way up. "So….do you wanna continue where we left off later on tonight?" Squall questioned sheepishly. "What do you think?" Rinoa purred before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

As the two left Squall's dorm they were greeted with curious looks from students in the surrounding dorms who had obviously heard Rinoa screaming. Squall grimaced slightly as he walked past them. Rinoa simply sighed in a huff. "Jesus! Cant anyone keep secrets or have a little naked fun in these tracing paper walled rooms?!" Rinoa loudly whined at the now cringing Commander of the Garden.

Hehehehe hope you liked:)


End file.
